ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstrike (TNO)
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. Appearence Ben as Frankenstrike Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Boris Karloff's version of Victor Frankenstein's monster. He has a muscular body and a human nose. In the original series, he has dark greyish yellow skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wears green pants with lines on them, with a triangle dash in the middle, that glow green. He has stitch-like lines on his arms.He has green gloves with his fingers showing. He has three black and green bolts on his chest and one black bolt on each side of his neck, with all bolts having a green line on them. He has green on his waist that connect to the Ultimatrix MK10, the symbol he wears on his waist, like a belt clasp. Albedo as Frankenstrike Frankenstrike's hair is now shorter, lacking bangs and a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grayish yellow skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead he has one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now red with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now red with screws on them; and the coils are now white and feature red bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now red with bolts on their knuckles, his pants are now a redish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three red slits in them. Frankenstrike's teeth are now yellowed and uneven, and bear out when he speaks. Frankenstrike's Omnitrix symbol is now on his belt. Powers/Abilities Frankenstrike has an electromagnetic body with two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and emit magnetism from his hands or his feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures. Frankenstrike possesses superhuman strength and durability. Frankenstrike possesses enhanced jumping. Frankenstrike can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike can resist extreme heat. Frankenstrike can connect himself to machines with his conductor coils to control them, while he can do so with electricity as well. Weaknesses The two generators on Frankenstrike's shoulders are the source of his electricity, which means opponents that can absorb eletrecity can also absorb his electricity through them. Gallery Frankenstrike tno albedo.png|Albedo as Frankenstrike History In It's Halloween, the Transylian DNA sample was acquired for the Omnitrix MK10, and Frankenstrike was later used to defeat Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr. Appearances *It's Halloween Trivia *Frankenstrike now resembles the original Benvictor. Category:Transylian Category:Alien Category:Omnitrix MK10 sample